


Blue Nector

by Fishing Nets (UntoldDepths)



Series: A Busy Vigilante's Guide to Rest, Relaxation, and Rejuvenation [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bondage, Consensual Sex Pollen, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Pollen, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldDepths/pseuds/Fishing%20Nets
Summary: Tim's been fantasising about Ivy's concoctions for years. Steph finally indulges him. Cass helps.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: A Busy Vigilante's Guide to Rest, Relaxation, and Rejuvenation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Blue Nector

**Author's Note:**

> These kids have foregone the use of a safeword. My reasoning for that goes: Tim can't safeword out anyway, Cass is there specifically for that purpose, and it's fanfiction. Please keep yourself safe.
> 
> I have used "whipped" as a word in this fic, but it's meaning and context is not the normal for BDSM fics. Sailormaker's whipping is a technique used to keep the ends of ropes from fraying and unravelling, particularly for ropes that can't be melted. You tightly coil a piece of string around the rope near the end and tie it off. I just thought it would be a great way to label lengths of rope.
> 
> This is the first Explicit fic I've written. I have a couple other fics that I think of as in the same series and plans for more. This would actually be the second in that series, but can be read as a standalone. ~~It's literally just porn.~~

Tim stretched, reaching his arms up and showing off his body in all its naked glory. Steph made a breathy little sigh from her chair and Tim had to force himself not to shiver in delight. On the way down he caressed his ribs, fingers skirting around his nipples and half hard cock. He went further, hands running down his legs as he bent down to his toes and further. The noise Steph made this time was louder, closer to a moan, and Tim smirked into his shin.

Steph stood up, and Tim went to straighten up instinctively to see what she would do. He didn’t get very far before Steph was standing in front of him. She caressed his cheeks with one hand and pushed him back down with the other, rubbing up (or down, like this) his spine.

Tim obediently resumed the stretch, bending just that little bit more so his elbows were resting on the carpet.

“How long can you hold that position?” Steph asked, playing with his ass cheeks and rubbing her thumbs along the crack between them. “Would you like that? Forced to bend over and hug your knees while I had my wicked way with you?”

Tim shivered and tried to buck into her hands for a bit more pressure. “That’s-” Tim gasped, not entirely sure how he felt about the idea.

“Not this time, though. We have other plans today,” Steph said, stepping away. “On the bed when you’re ready.” She sat back down in her chair and reached for The Box.

Tim shivered in anticipation. He resumed stretching out his muscles so he wouldn’t pull or strain anything and then obediently lay on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows. “I’m ready.”

“Good,” Steph purred. She stood up out of her chair, carrying The Box under one arm and stalking towards Tim with a sort of predatory grace that made Tim’s dick pulse. “Sit up for me.” She placed The Box down on the bed and withdrew a length of rope from it. One with lilac whipping around the ends.

Tim sat up while Steph moved around to sit behind him, allowing her to take his wrists and tie them together. She checked the slack and wrapped the rope around his upper chest a couple times when he nodded that it was okay. On the second pass, she looped the rope back in the other direction and tied a locking knot. Tim relaxed while she straightened everything up so he would be comfortable and secure. 

She repeated the process with his lower chest. She was gentle, making sure that every rope was perfectly placed. The constant touch was exactly what Tim needed and he felt himself already sinking into that place where everything got all distant and hazy. By the time Steph was securing the straps around his armpits so he wouldn’t be able to wriggle out of it, Tim was already struggling to keep his head up.

“You doing alright there, Timmy?” Steph asked, gentle fingers lifting his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“When?” Tim asked, thoughts sluggish. Steph hummed at him and he pulled himself together. “When did you get in front of me?”

“Deep,” Cass breathed in admiration. She was standing in the doorway holding a red backpack.

“Cass,” Tim breathed, trying to reach for her only to be stopped by the ropes binding his arms behind him.

“Have you got everything?” Steph asked. She released Tim’s chin and the two started signing. They were going too fast and at the wrong angle for Tim to keep up like he was so he just let himself relax and trust that they’ll take care of him.

He felt the bed dip behind him and then he was being pulled back, head gently laid in Cass’s lap. “Hi Cass.”

“Hi Tim,” Cass returned, stroking his face. “Comfortable?”

Tim wriggled a little to make sure. “Yeah. This is nice. Need this.”

He lifted his knee when he felt Steph’s hands on his leg and let her manoeuvre it to her will. Cass handed her a rope with red whipping around the ends and Tim moaned in anticipation. He had a good idea what that rope would be used for.

Steph wrapped the rope into a cuff around his ankle, checking it was secure but not too tight. Satisfied, she pushed his calf into his thigh and wrapped the rope around his bent leg five times in a spiral towards his knee. Moving quickly, she tied the locking knots down one side of his leg and up the other. Once she’d reached back up at his knee and the end of the rope, she leant back so they could all admire her handiwork.

“How does that feel, Tim?” She tucked her fingers under bits of the rope to check nothing was too tight and adjusted knots so they would be in a good position.

Tim tried to flex his leg. The ropes were too secure for him to do anything more than contract the muscles.

Cass ran a hand across Tim’s stomach. “Tim,” she goaded, resting her hand on his navel and letting her short fingernails brush against the base of his cock.

Tim bucked into the sensation, using his free leg as leverage. Trying to get friction on his dick. Unfortunately for him, Cass was able to keep her hand exactly where it was, letting Tim work himself up into a panting mess. She was waiting for him to break.

“Cass,” Tim whined, when he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Cass, evil vigilante and former assassin that she was, removed her hand entirely.

“How’s your leg feel?” Steph asked.

“It’s fine, Steph, please,” Tim groaned.

“We haven’t even gotten to the main event and you’re already hard,” Steph teased. Another red whipped rope was passed over Tim. She grabbed Tim’s free ankle and started manipulating it.

This time Tim wasn’t able to watch. Instead, Cass bent down and sealed their lips together in a kiss. It was awkward and messy, what with one of them being upside down to the other. It was also just shy of enough, Cass holding back and Tim unable to get leverage. He tried opening her mouth and licking at her lips, but she stubbornly kept her own mouth closed. Tim whined and squirmed in her lap, but it was all futile.

Suddenly, a hand stroked up Tim’s dick. The sensation shocked a moan out of Tim and Cass took the opportunity to get away. She was a bit out of breath but looking very pleased with herself.

“Okay, sit him up,” Steph said and Tim startled. He’d almost managed to forget about her. “How are you feeling Tim? Still spacey?”

He thought about it while Cass sat him up. She pulled him backwards across the bed so that he was leaning on her chest; the most he was going to be upright while tied up like this. He let his bound legs splay out however they liked, unable to shift into a comfier position. “I’m fine. Everything feels good. I’m fully present, but I don’t think you’ll let me stay that way for long, right?”

“Right,” Steph giggled. She kissed his nose and then reached for the bag Cass had brought. After some searching, she pulled out a small pop top bottle filled with some thick blue liquid. “Are you sure about this, ex Boy Wonder?” Steph asked, shaking the bottle. “This is your last chance to back out, before you lose all control. Ivy said it should last for at least an hour, but this is new to her too. You don’t have to drink it. We can do something more normal.”

“I want this,” Tim reassured her, watching the bottle. He couldn’t have looked away from it if he tried. “This has been my biggest fantasy since forever.” Steph still looked uncertain, so Tim brought out the big guns. “ _ Please,  _ Steph. We’ve come so far, even brought Cass in for this.”

“Okay,” Steph laughed. She opened the cap on the pop top bottle and held it in reach of Tim’s mouth. “If you’re that eager.”

Tim leaned forward as much as he was able and wrapped his lips around the bottle top. He sucked as hard as he was able and eagerly swallowed down all of the blue liquid. The taste was sweet and flowery, which Tim should have expected from liquified sex pollen. But it also left a strange tingly feeling in its wake that radiated outwards.

“You drank that so fast,” Steph praised, stroking Tim’s cheek.

“Is there more?” Tim asked. He pushed into Steph’s touch and shivered, suddenly hyper aware that Steph and Cass were fully dressed in hooded sweatshirts and yoga pants while Tim was naked except for the ropes. “Cass,” he whined, wriggling against her. “Aren’t you hot? It’s getting warm in here.”

“Working,” Cass said. She pushed Tim forward into Steph’s hold and quickly yanked off her hoodie. When she pulled Tim back against her chest, he sighed in relief at the skin contact, rubbing up against her and trying to get access to her nipple. He whined at finding her still wearing a sports bra. “Relax.”

“You look so good like this, Tim,” Steph said. “Your skin is getting flushed and your eyes are so hazy already. I bet you’re already starting to get desperate for it, look how wet you are.” Tim dragged his gaze down towards his cock to see pre-cum leaking out of it. As he watched, some spurted out and dripped down his shaft to join the puddle forming at his balls.

“Steph,” Tim whined, flexing and writhing as much as he was able. His hips shifted and caused his dick to sway, but that was all he was able to manage. “Steph, Cass, please.” He shifted in Cass’s hold and mouthed at her clothed breast, trying to get one of them to give him what he needed.

Cass gripped him tighter, so there was no way he’d be going anywhere even if he hadn’t been tied so expertly.

“What do you need, Timmy?” Steph asked him. Her fingers lightly fondled with his balls and Tim panted harshly. The sensation was maddening, lighting his nerves on fire and making him crave more. “Do you want to fuck me? Want me to ride you until you come and then ride you some more?”

Tim shook his head wildly. He felt like he was burning up. Like if he didn’t get what he needed he’d die from the desperation. “Want you to fuck me. Need it. Need to be filled.” He gasped as Steph’s hand stopped it’s motions. Cass’s hands rubbed up and down his back and Tim leaned his face into her, trying to hide the tears pricking at his eyes.

“Ok, Tim,” Steph soothed, running her hands over Tim’s hips in a counterpoint to Cass’s. “We’ll get you what you need.” Her hands stopped rubbing in favour of gripping at his hips, lifting him up at the same time as Cass laid down.

When Steph set him down, he was straddling Cass’s thighs with his face resting on her sternum. His dick rubbed against the crease between Cass’s legs and he was gone. Just that little bit of pressure was enough to light all his nerves up and bring him to orgasm.

“That was unexpected,” Steph remarked when Tim was able to open his eyes again.

Tim shifted. He flinched as his oversensitive and still achingly hard dick rubbed on Cass’s skin again painfully. Cass must have noticed, because she spread her legs and forced Tim’s to spread out with them. Tim’s gasp was equally from relief and the new burn in his thighs, but he did lean into it when Cass started playing with his hair, head turned so he could breath.

“You good, Tim?” Steph asked. She was stroking his lower back and the top of his ass, now. Everywhere she and Cass touched, it felt like Tim’s skin had been electrified. Every sensation went straight to Tim’s dick. “Need a moment to recover?”

“No,” Tim keened. “Please.”

“Please?” Steph asked. The gentle rubbing was starting to drive Tim back into that desperate place and he shifted his hips insistently. “Please what, Tim?”

She dragged a sharp fingernail down his ass crack and Tim bucked, sobbing. “I see,” she said, a teasing grin in her voice. Then her hands disappeared completely.

“Steph!” Tim yelped. “Please, please. Steph, please. Please fuck me. Fill me. Make everyone know I’m yours.  _ Please. _ ” He was begging. He knew he was begging, a litany of pleas falling from his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes.

“Sounds you make,” Cass said reverently. She tugged on Tim’s hair and the pain was a delicious distraction from the sheer need taking up his everything. “Amazing.” She tugged his hair again and then pushed him up into a domineering kiss.

“Out from there, Cass,” Steph said. “I need full access.”

Cass disconnected the kiss and slid away from Tim.

“Cass, no,” Tim pleaded. “Cass please. Don’t leave me.” He tried to grab onto Cass but once again he was foiled by his bonds. “ _ Cass. _ ”

“Shh. Not going anywhere,” Cass soothed. She rested his shoulders on the bed and Tim sobbed. He tried to look at her through his blurry vision. “Right here.” She kissed his cheek and resumed patting his hair. Tim relaxed a little.

“One, two,” Steph counted and then suddenly her hands were back on Tim’s hips, lifting him up into the air. She put him back down on his knees, one of them wedged between Cass’s legs.

The position meant Steph had full access to his ass, cock, and balls. Tim wriggled to get a feel for the pose, confirming he had no leverage at all to escape like this. He moaned and relaxed into it as much as he was able.

“You’re doing so good for us,” Steph praised. This time when her hands returned, it was to poke a slick gloved finger around the rim of his hole. Tim pushed back against it and then moaned as it suddenly popped in. “You’re so eager, took that so fast.” She drew the finger out and then was pushing two in before Tim even had a chance to feel empty. She scissored them a little bit, stretching his rim out.

Tim moaned and felt he could come from the slightest brush against his prostate.

“None of your wiggling,” Steph scolded, drawing her fingers out right before Tim could get what he wanted.

“Please,” Tim whined.

“Listen to yourself. You can’t even form full words anymore,” Steph breathed. She rested her forehead against Tim’s back and unceremoniously pushed three fingers into him. Tim squealed at the unexpected stretch and bucked back into it unconsciously. He managed to get Steph’s fingers on his prostate and then cried when he realised Cass had a hand wrapped tight around the base of his dick, preventing him from orgasming.

Tim cried, pleading beyond him in this state.

“Shh.” Cass brushed his face and wrapped her legs tighter around his knee. “Soon.”

“This’ll help,” Steph said. Something big and plastic poked at his hole while Stephs hand on his ass prevented Tim from pushing into. “Just relax.” She pushed it in excruciatingly slowly but eventually the plug was nestled in right where Tim wanted it.

Tim wriggled getting a feel for it. The plug was wide and long, filling him up deliciously and pressed up against his prostate. “Cass,” he whined. Her hand was still on his cock. It felt like if Tim didn’t get to cum soon, he’d explode.

“So good,” Cass said, letting go.

Tim sobbed, feeling release within his grasp if he could only get friction on his dick.

“Now where were we?” Steph asked. She had come around to sit on Tim’s other side. Tim turned his head to look up at her pleadingly. She had settled herself against the headboard and seemed to be  _ holding a book? _

Tim sobbed. He didn't know if he could stand it if she just left him like this.

“Act 4, Scene 1,” Cass told her.

“Right,” Steph agreed, opening the book. Tim squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold in his cries. “ _ Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed _

_ “While I thy amiable cheeks do coy, _

_ “And stick musk roses in thy sleek, smooth head, _

_ “And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy. _

The words washed over Tim, unable to penetrate his lust frenzied brain. Suddenly, the plug inside him came to life, vibrating harshly against Tim’s prostate. Tim screamed as his orgasm crashed through him. Only the ropes and Cass holding him up allowed Tim to stay as he was, instead of collapsing into the mattress.

When Tim was able to breathe again, the vibrator was still going, he was still hard and Steph was still reading. The vibrator kicked up a notch and another orgasm was immediately wrung out of Tim.

* * *

Tim spent some time floating in the cocktail of endorphins before he came around to the feeling of delicate fingers trailing over the ropes on his back. “Steph,” he sighed, wiggling to knock her fingers away. He flexed his legs, absently noticing that she’d untied them already and removed the plug but hadn’t done much more than that. They still felt sore and overused.

“You’re back with us?” she asked, caressing his shoulders and arms but blessedly leaving the knots alone.

“Yeah,” Tim confirmed. He pulled his knees up under him and tried to push himself up into a kneeling position. He wasn’t able to get very far before collapsing back down onto the bed, his every muscle feeling like jelly.

“Easy,” Steph soothed. “Gotta get you cleaned up and looked after. Let us take care of you.”

“Wanna please you,” Tim told her. He shifted as much as he was able so he could look her in the eyes.

“You do please me,” Steph assured him. “You were so good for us. Cass is in the kitchen cutting fruit and then we’ll take a nap, okay?”

“Wanna show you,” Tim insisted. “Wanna please you like you did for me.”

Steph sighed and came to sit in front of Tim. At some point, she’d removed her yoga pants, leaving her in panties and her sweatshirt “You came so many times on that stuff, I don’t think you can even get it up right now.” She was right. Tim’s dick was feeling pretty soft and unresponsive under him. Pretty sensitive, too. “But if you would really like, you can lick me out.”

“Yes. Please.”

“Ok then.” Steph strokes Tim’s hair once and then stands back up to strip off her panties. When she settles back down, she brackets Tim between her legs and pulls his face into her nether regions.

Tim immediately starts licking at her clit. It’s slow and lazy, more about showing her his appreciation than getting either of them off. He moved down to her slit, spearing his tongue in and sucking gently. Steph shivered above him and he happily drank down her juices.

One of Steph’s hands bumped against his forehead as it came down to rub at her clit. Eventually Steph was coming with a soft sigh and gently pushing Tim away. She started working the ropes loose again while he was floating in the proof of her pleasure and this time he didn’t try to stop her.

“Thanks, Steph,” Tim said. She straightened his arms out at his side and gently rolled him onto his back.

“No, Tim. Thank  _ you _ ,” Steph told him, tossing her sweatshirt to the side, leaving her naked. She brushed his hair off his face and then picked his limp body up in a bridal carry. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She carried Tim into his ensuite and then his jacuzzi. Every time they did something like this, every time Steph sat down while carrying his full weight, he was reminded of her strength all over again. This time was no different.

He sniffed at the pink and blue water suspiciously. “No bubbles?” he asked.

Cass walked through the door at that moment, carrying a serving tray that Steph brought around because it would float. “Bath bomb. Rose and Lemon.” She set the tray down on the the water and then stripped quickly to join them.

“You need to eat.” She held out a slice of apple and cheese to him.

“I can eat myself,” Tim complained, but he accepted the food out of her fingers.

“Sure you can,” Steph agreed blithely, pausing in her ministrations on Tim’s arms.

Tim reached for the food tray to prove his point, but he wasn’t even able to lift his hand out of the water before it started shaking. He was exhausted.

“If I weren’t holding you up, you’d sink under the water, wouldn’t you Tim?” Steph asked, smug. In lieu of an answer, Tim accepted the carrot stick Cass was holding out for him.

“What movie should we watch?” Steph asked. When she was satisfied with the state of Tim’s arms, she moved onto Tim’s legs. From experience, she wouldn’t be letting him out of reach until he was stuffed and at no risk of a subdrop.

* * *

The second time Tim woke up, he was feeling more relaxed than he had in months. The title screen for  _ The Princess Bride _ was showing and he realised he’d missed the entire movie.

Steph and Cass had dressed him in his softest comfiest clothes after the bath and then settled on one half of the three seater. They’d wedged Tim between them and pulled a fleece blanket around all of them. It was warm and cozy and Tim felt no shame in letting himself lean into Steph to go back to sleep.

While he got them laying down, him on Steph with Cass between their legs, he caught sight of the remnants of rope burn on his wrists. It made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~next time I convert to html and _then_ copy paste.~~
> 
> If you leave me more than an "I loved this" in the comments, There's a better than good chance I'll start a conversation. (If you don't want that, say so and I'll respect that.


End file.
